One Dream to Change a Life
by Freak1798
Summary: 8 year old Harry Potter has a dream that helps change his life. He is shown the way into the wizarding world where he learns of his past and gets to live a life away from the Dursley’s. Warning Child Abuse in first chap.
1. One Dream is all it takes

Chap1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the world of Harry Potter.

Chapter has child abuse.

Chap1

One Dream Is All It Takes

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Eight year old Harry Potter was in deep shit and he knew it. He was running away from his cousin Dudley and his usual gang of bullies when he tripped and they caught up to him.

"Oi Potter why you running from us. We just wanna play." Said a rat faced boy named Piers Polkiss as they circled around him.

"Yeah you just wanna play and I'm Santa Clause." Harry said with a snort as he stood up.

"Yeah you're right we don't really want to play. Not a game you would like anyways." Dudley said laughing like what he said was funny. And then they all started to move in on Harry. When they got close to him every one tired to punch him and Harry dropped to the ground making them trip into each other.

"Wow you guys are pathetic." He said as he got back up.

"Get him." Dudley said and they all started at him again.

"Well good day officer." Harry said and all the gang looked around. Harry ran forward and punched Dudley in the face knocking him out of his way and took off down the road. He ran as fast as he could until he couldn't run anymore. When he finally stopped to catch his breath he looked to see he was still being chased by an angry gang. "SHIT." Harry yelled and looked around to see he wasn't very far from Private Drive.

"COME BACK HERE POTTER. DADS GONNA KILL YOU WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU HIT ME." Dudley yelled from behind his gang as he struggled to catch up.

"Oh crap." Harry muttered turning white at the thought of his uncle Vernon finding out he hit Dudley. "_Oh well one problem at a time_." He thought and turned and took off through an ally way. He stopped about halfway down and looked over his shoulder to see the gang hadn't reached the ally yet and climbed over the fence that was next to him. After a few minutes he heard Dudley and his gang run by and he tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. He sat there for about ten minutes. When he caught his breath he got up and went back over the fence. Looking around he started down the ally way towards Private Drive. On the way he was trying to think of a way to keep his uncle from punishing him for hitting Dudley. When he got to Number 4 he slowly made his way up to the door and gently opened it.

When he walked in he heard his cousin acting like he was crying in the other room and slowly crept towards his room under the stairs. He opened the door and it gently squeaked and just as he was about to go in he heard feet stomping towards the room. He quickly went in and shut the door hoping that his uncle didn't know he was home. He slid himself as far away from the door as he could when he heard steps stop outside of his room. He watched as his door was thrown open and light flooded into the room. Harry looked up to see his enraged uncle turning purple. Vernon tried to come into the room but with his large frame he couldn't fit in the small door.

"Come here boy." He said in a very forced calm voice. Harry slowly crawled over to the door. When he was close enough Vernon reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the cupboard and into the kitchen. When they got in Harry saw Dudley sitting with his mom at the table holding his cheek and acting like he was crying. "What did you do boy." Vernon growled.

"I didn't do anything uncle Vernon." Harry said trying to get away from his uncle.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE YOU LITTLE FREAK." His aunt Petunia screamed at him.

"I'm not lying aunt Petunia." Harry said back.

"Your not huh you little freak. Dudley told us how you tried to beat him up and his friends had to help get you off of him. You went to far this time boy." Vernon said as he pulled off his belt and threw Harry on the ground. Harry looked up with fear in his eyes and tried to crawl away but Vernon stopped him. He raised his belt above his head and struck Harry across the back with the metal end on the belt. Harry screamed out in pain and tried to move again but his uncle just keep hitting him. Petunia and Dudley just watched in shock as Harry's back was cut open with every hit. After a little while Vernon stopped hitting him and grabbed him by his hair.

"I'm tired of your freakiness boy. You will learn to behave or else." Vernon whispered to him in a deadly voice before dragging him out of the room to his cupboard under the stairs and throwing him in before closing and locking the door. Harry was crying as he tried to get off of his back and lay down on his stomach. When he finally did he put his head in his arms and started crying. After about half an hour he finally got to sleep and had a dream that changed his life.

--Hp--

**Harry was having the weirdest dream. He was flying on a motorcycle with a giant man one second and then the next he was suddenly in a green field. He slowly turned around and saw a beautiful forest that was blowing in the wind. He watched as a beautiful white horse ran towards him. When it got closer he saw that it was a unicorn. It circled him before stopping right in front of him. Harry slowly walked forward and started to pet it. When he did it sank down to the ground like it wanted him to get on.**

"**Do you want me to ride you?" he asked and it nodded its head shaking its beautiful mane. So Harry slowly got onto it and it raised itself up and took off towards the forest. Harry leaned against its head with his hands wrapped around its neck. When they got to the forest the unicorn kept running gracefully through it. It slowed down to a stop when they entered a clearing and it sank to the ground. Harry slid off of it and it stood up and shot off through the trees. He looked around and saw a woman with long red hair and beautiful green eyes walking towards him. When she stopped in front of him Harry saw she was crying.**

"**Hello Harry." She said as she wrapped him in a hug. Harry flinched as she hugged him but other wise didn't move until she stepped back. **

"**Who are you? You seem familiar to me." Harry said with confusion written on his face.**

"**You don't remember me but I'm your mother Harry. I'm Lily Potter." Lily said with a sad smile.**

"**So this is just a dream."**

"**Well you are technically sleeping but this is somewhat real. Do you know anything about your past Harry?" Lily asked.**

"**Only that you and my dad were drunks who didn't work and you died in a car crash." Harry said bitterly.**

"**Who told you that?"**

"**Aunt Petunia."**

"**I can't believe that, that horse face bitch would say that." Lily said and Harry had to stop himself from laughing.**

"**If that's not true what is the truth?" Harry asked**

"**The Truth is that me and your father were killed Harry. We were murdered by the most evil wizard that has walked the earth." Lily said**

"**You were murdered." Harry said sadly before the rest of the sentence caught up to him. "By a wizard. You mean like magic that stuffs not real."**

"**It is real Harry. It's very real. I don't know how any of this happened. You weren't supposed to go to the Dursley's. You were never supposed to go there. We knew this would happen." Lily said sadly as she sat on the ground. "Magic is real Harry and you are a wizard. Haven't you ever noticed strange things happening around you when you get scared or upset?"**

**When she said that Harry started thinking about everything that had ever happened to him. He thought of all the times strange things that happened and that he got blamed for by his aunt and uncle.**

"**Your right." Harry said "Strange things do happen around me a lot. So that makes me a wizard."**

"**But you're not just any wizard Harry. You're the Boy-Who-Lived."**

"**The boy-who-lived what does that mean."**

"**The evil wizard who killed your father and I. His name was Voldemort. When you were a baby he came to our house to kill us all. Your father fought him off while I put an ancient spell on you. One that needs a mother too willing let herself die without fighting to perform it. More people would do it but it is a spell no one alive knows. So when he came to your room and killed me he sealed his own fate. When he tried to kill you the spell rebound and killed him. Now you have to understand. The spell he used to kill you was supposed to be unstoppable. But you stopped it and you stopped an evil wizard whom almost everyone feared so much no one would even speak his name. That made you the BWL and famous in the wizarding world." Lily said and Harry stared at her with his mouth hanging open before he got his wits about him.**

"**Well if I'm famous in the wizarding world why do I live with the Dursley's?"**

"**It is my guess that Albus Dumbledore has something to do with it. But that is not why I'm here and my time is running short. You have to leave the Dursley's. It's not safe for you there. You need to get out of there and quick. Your best chance is probably to break the door to your room when every one is asleep. When you do that you need to get money and make your way to London and go to ****Charing Cross Road****. Once there find a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. That is the entrance to the wizarding world. Ask Tom the barman at the Leaky Cauldron to open the gate into Diagon Ally. Once there go to Gringotts. It is a giant white building. That is the wizarding bank ran by the Goblins. Ask to see Director Rangnok tell them who you are and Rangnok will help you. But you must not tell anyone else who you are Harry."**

"**How am I going to get to London?"**

"**You're going to have to take a bus. I would suggest the Knight Bus but they don't take sterling so you have to take a normal bus. When you go to the bank also ask them for a healer. I have been watching most of your life and you were treated horribly by the bitch and her whale of a husband. And also ask them to check to see if your magic is still blocked and be respectful to the goblins Harry they are great people who most don't show respect for. I have to go now Harry good luck." Lily said and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.**

"**Will I ever see you again?"**

"**Not until you come to where I am. The spell only allowed me to go to you once and help. I love you Harry always remember that." Lily said and she faded away. Harry stood staring at the space she was just standing before he felt himself waking up.**

--Hp--

Harry woke up and sat up with a cry of pain from the cuts on his back. He sat still for a minute trying to block out the pain trying to decide if he should believe the dream he just had. _Well anything is better than this. I might as well try_ he thought to himself.

Then he sat up and pushed his ear against the door trying to see if he could hear anything. He didn't hear anything so he picked up his mattress and put it against the wall. Then he sat down with his back on it and put his feet on the door. He started pushing as hard as he could while trying to block out the pain and biting his lip to keep from crying out. Finally after what seem an eternity the door was thrown open. Harry slowly got up and left his room. He quietly looked out the window to see it was still dark so he walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. When he got there he grabbed a towel and carefully cleaned his back off while listening for his family. When he was finished he got some gauze and wrapped it around his back. After he was done with that he turned off the light and quietly made his way back down the stairs. He grabbed a shirt from his room and went into the kitchen where he got an old jar that was filled with money from one of the cabinets. He took all of the money which was only 35 pounds and put it in his pocket. Still listening for his family he unlocked the door and crept out side and made his way down the road to the bus stop. He looked at the chart and saw that he only had about ten minutes before the bus was supposed to get there. So with a sigh he sat down on the bench wincing as he leaned back and bumped his back. He sat there for ten minutes before the bus showed up. When the bus stopped he got up and got on it.

"Aren't you a little young to be riding the bus at this time of night by your self?" The bus driver asked him as he paid.

"I was visiting my aunt. My parents are picking me up in London." Harry lied and went and quickly sat down. The ride to London took about two hours and the sun was slowly starting to rise when they got there. When they first got there Harry started looking at the street signs to try to find Charing Cross Road. When the bus stopped at its last stop Harry felt like the luckiest person alive because when he looked around he found he was on Charing Cross Road. He heard some noises in an ally and quickly started down the road looking for the Leaky Cauldron. After a few minutes he finally found it and went inside. When he entered he saw that the only person inside was an older man behind the bar. So with a sigh he walked up to the bar.

"Hello lad. My names Tom how might I help you today." The man said with a smile.

"I need to get into Diagon Ally but I don't know how to sir." Harry said.

"Well follow me lad and I'll help ya." Tom said and walked around the bar. Harry followed him to a back door and they went out. Harry looked around but only saw trashcans and a brick wall. But as he watched Tom pulled out what looked like a stick and tapped a brick on the wall. When he did the bricks all started shifting around and formed an arch way causing Harry's eyes to widen. "Welcome to Diagon Ally." Tom said

"Thank you sir." Harry mumbled

"Not a problem lad." Tom said with a smile and Harry waved bye before walking through the arch and down the almost completely empty streets as there were a few people walking around. As he walked he looked at all the stores. There were stores selling brooms, cauldrons, owls, and Harry just couldn't believe that the dream he had was true. And just like the woman who could only be his mother said there was a giant white building. Harry looked at it in awe as he made his way towards it. When he walked up the steps he saw two goblins standing guard out side a set of bronze doors. He nodded to them as he walked past. He then stopped at a set of silver doors with an engraving that said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

After Harry read it he quickly walked through the door to see a giant lobby and he quickly walked into the room and to the end where there were ten goblins working. He looked around to see that there was only one other human there. When he finally made it to one of the open tellers he gulped slightly at its mean glare.

"What can I do for you today?" The goblin asked with a mean smile.

"I need to see Director Rangnok please." Harry said quietly.

"I'm afraid boy that Director Rangnok doesn't have time for any kid who asks for him. You need to make a meeting and if it is important he will contact you." The goblin said with a sneer.

"I was told to ask for him. And to inform him that I'm Harry Potter but I'm not suppose to tell anyone else." Harry said quietly. The Goblins eyes flicked up to Harry's forehead and he looked at his scar before he got off his seat.

"Follow me please." The goblin said and Harry followed him through a set of doors and down a hall way. About ten minutes later they stopped at a big door. "Wait here please."

So Harry stood there as the goblin went inside. After a few minutes the goblin came back out and told Harry to go inside. So Harry entered the room to see an old goblin with a long beard sitting behind a desk.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you. Your mother and father were great friends of the goblin nation and myself personally. If I might say you looked very much like your father with your mothers eyes."

"Thank you sir." Harry said quietly.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Potter after all the letters that we have sent you and never got a reply for? I was getting afraid that the goblin nation had some how offended you." Rangnok said

"Umm I'm sorry sir. But I have never gotten anything from the wizarding world. I just found out about it last night." Harry said

"WHAT. How could you have not known about the wizarding world? You should have been living with magical guardians since your parents died. Hell I was even a choice that you were suppose to go to. Well if you didn't live with a magical guardian who did you stay with?" Rangnok said angrily.

"My aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon." Harry said

"WHAT! It said in the will that under no circumstances were you to go to those muggles. I remember like it was yesterday you should have gone to Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Me, or Minerva McGonagall then if none of us were available than you were to go to Remus Lupin who wouldn't be higher on the list because he was afraid of his werewolf side hurting you or stopping him from caring for you. But under no circumstances were you to go to the muggles. James even said that he would rather have Severus Snape take you than the muggle."

"Well if I was suppose to go to all of them why didn't I?" Asked Harry "When I asked why I was famous but living with those, muggles I think you called them. I was told Albus Dumbledore had something to do with it."

"I have a feeling that Albus does have something to do with it. But don't worry Mr. Potter I will do everything I can to help get to the bottom of this." Rangnok said

"Thank you. But what am I going to do now. Where am I going to go? I was told to come to you and ask for help, to see a healer, and to see if my magic is still blocked." Harry said

"Well as to where you can go. The Potter family has a small house in the ally. I can show you where that is. And if you want I can become your legal guardian then I can sign an emancipation form making you a legal adult that way you can live by yourself and you can have access to your family vault. Now that would probably be your best bet. Now I would still want to visit you and maybe even get you trained in magic and of course I will be there if you ever need help. So what do you think?" Rangnok said

"I think that would be brilliant." Harry said with wide eyes.

"Alright I will get all the paperwork necessary for that. But if you need to see a healer I think we should do that first. Come on lets go." Rangnok said and they both got up and walked out through a door behind Rangnok's desk. Harry followed him down a flight of steps before they reached a hallway and started walking down it. As they walked they passed about twenty different staircases until the reached a stone door which Rangnok ran his finger down. After he did that he pushed it and it opened. Rangnok led Harry inside the door and he saw a large city that was more than likely filled with goblins. "Lets go to my home. My wife is in charge of the healers and she will be able to check everything for you."

"Umm okay." Harry said and followed Rangnok through the village still blocking out the pain in his back. As they passed the houses goblins started to come out and stare at Harry and Rangnok before walking towards the steps to get them to the bank. They walked almost the whole village before stopping at a large house and Rangnok went in and Harry followed just as Rangnok yelled something out in a language Harry didn't understand. "What was that?"

"What was what? That language?" Rangnok asked and Harry nodded. "That Mr. Potter was gobbledygook."

"Please just call me Harry now that we aren't taking care of any business. And what is gobbledygook?"

"Ok Harry. Well gobbledygook is the goblin language."

"Oh." Harry said as a female goblin came into the room. She was just as ugly as the male goblins the only difference was that she had long hair.

"Harry this is my wife Kasuzn. Kasuzn if you don't remember this is Harry Potter." Rangnok said. Harry bowed his head slightly.

"Hello ma'am."

"Please Harry call me Kasuzn. I use to visit you and your mother when she was still alive. It has been to long." Kasuzn said as she shook Harry's hands before turning to her husband. "Now what did you need Rangnok."

"Harry needs a healer to check him over. Apparently he was hurt and he also needs some one to check to see if his magic is still blocked. If I am correct I believe that Lily had you block his magic so it shouldn't be too hard to check them."

"Yes I suppose your right. Well let's go to the sitting room and get started." Kasuzn said.

--Hp--

A/N well what do you guys think I hope its okay. R/R


	2. Choices

Chap2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Harry Potter and I am making no money from this.

**Gobbledygook**

Choices

--Hp--

Harry followed Kasuzn and Rangnok as they walked across the room Harry walked slow as he looked around the room they were in. He saw a picture on the wall with Rangnok and Kasuzn with four young goblins standing around them.

"That's our family." Kasuzn said with a smile when she saw him staring at the picture. "That's Zagnok he is our eldest son. Ramiz is the youngest. And the twins are Tanog and Ranog."

Harry just nodded as he couldn't tell the difference between any of the young goblins in the picture. When they got to the other side of the room and through the door Harry was amazed at the size of the room. It was huge with a giant fireplace with a huge fire going and leather couches and chairs around a big coffee table with a wall filled by a huge bookshelf.

"Have a seat Harry. This is going to take a while." Kasuzn told him and Harry sat down on one of the couches and bumped his back. He jumped up with a hiss of pain. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Umm well it's nothing really just my back." Harry said quietly not looking at either of them.

"Well let me see it then." Kasuzn said and walked over to him.

"Umm alright." Harry said and lifted his shirt he then slowly unwrapped the gauze from his back and heard the goblins gasp.

"Harry what happened to you." Rangnok asked with wide eyes.

"Well my uncle was kind of mad at me and he kind of…" Harry stopped talking and sighed before continuing. "He kind of hit me."

"Your telling me that your uncle abused you." Rangnok said angrily and Harry nodded. "Well than I think we should file a law suit against your uncle."

"What no we can't do that. No one can know about me. I was told that I wasn't supposed to tell anyone who I was but the goblins. So we can't do anything against anyone or everyone will know about me." Harry said

"WHAT! You have to file a law suit Harry what your uncle did was wrong." Kasuzn said just as angry as her husband.

"Yea he did but I still don't want a law suit passed. Everyone will know I'm in the wizarding world if I do. It's probably not even a good idea for me to live in Diagon Ally because people will start getting suspicious if an eight year old is living by himself." Harry said with a sigh. "It's would probably be best if I went back to the Dursley's."

"Absolutely not, if you don't want to file a fucking law suit that's your decision. But under no circumstances will I let you go back to your fucking bastard uncle and his bitch of a wife if they treat you like this." Rangnok growled

"But what the hell am I going to do. I have nowhere to stay if I can't live in the Ally." Harry said as he sat down making sure he didn't hit his back.

"Sit still Harry. Let me take care of your back and you can continue this conversation as I check you over for any other injuries." Kasuzn said still angry at the Dursley's. Harry sat there for a few minutes as Kasuzn chanted under her breath in gobbledygook. He felt a tingling go down his back before the pain started to disappear. It took about five minutes until the pain was fully gone and he sat back with a sigh.

"That feels so much better thank you Kasuzn." Harry said happily.

"It was no problem at all Harry." Kasuzn said as she patted Harry's shoulder. "Now you can continue your conversation and I will check you for more injuries."

"Well Harry I think I have an idea. Now remember it's your choice. How would you like for me to just adopt you. Because now that I think about it your right. The emancipation might not happen because of your age. But this way you will have a legal family so no one can do anything to you even if they find out about you. We would go about it in the goblin law so the wizards can't try to stop it." Rangnok said

"Are you for real? I mean that would be wonderful but we don't even know each other. Hell for the most part all I know of you two is that you are the director to the bank and that Kasuzn is the main healer of the goblins here. That's it." Harry said he was happy that they had thought of something but he didn't like the idea of living with some one he didn't even know.

"You are very correct Harry. How about after we are done here we sit down and get to know each other and then you can decide. Deal." Rangnok said and held out a hand.

"Deal." Harry said shaking Rangnok's hand.

"Oh my." Kasuzn muttered and Harry looked at her. He had totally forgotten that she was in the room running checks on him.

"What is it Kasuzn?" Rangnok asked and Kasuzn handed him a piece of parchment.

"How could a family treat anyone like that?" Kasuzn asked shaking her head. "Malnutrition could be the cause of poor eyesight and is the cause of your height and weight being lower than it should then you have bones that where broken and didn't heal properly."

"Is there a way to fix any of that stuff?" Harry asked silently praying there was.

"Yes there is. You could take a potion that should easily take care of it all of that. It is usually used for people who get out of Azkaban but I think it would be perfect in this case." Kasuzn said.

"And if you do that then I'm sure you would like to get in shape so nothing like what happened with you uncle will happen again. I'm sure as the chief of the clan I can get you into training with some of the goblins when they start to train." Rangnok said

"You're the chief of the clan?" Harry said with wide eyes. "See I told you I don't know anything about you."

"Well yes I am the chief of the clan here at Gringotts." Rangnok told Harry smiling slightly.

"Yes well you need to stop talking now you two I'm going to be checking his magic. I'm sure my blocks would have fallen by now though." Kasuzn said

"I got a question. Why did my mum get my magic blocked?"

"It is a very common thing to do actually. Everyone who is magical has blocks placed on them and the blocks usually weaken and eventually fall around the age of five or six. So I am pretty sure we have nothing to worry about. Now I'm going to ask you to lie down." Kasuzn said with a reassuring smile. Harry just nodded his head and lay down on the couch. Kasuzn walked over to him and raised her hands over him. She closed her eyes as she started talking in gobbledygook. She was talking for three minutes before she finally opened her eyes. "Well my blocks have fallen but there are more blocks surrounding your magic. I can't tell who put them up but they are powerful. I fear that if we break them you may be knocked out for a while by your full magic core coming out all at the same time because even as a baby your core was extremely large and guesses are that it has only gotten bigger."

"Well can we do it still?" Harry asked

"Yes we can but it may be painful. That's why the blocks are supposed to slowly fall so the person they are on doesn't get hurt when they fall. But if you want to then we will do it." Kasuzn said shaking her head.

"Can we do it now then?"

"Yes we can. Just stay still and I will do it. Just remember it will be very painful." Kasuzn said and Harry nodded. Kasuzn sighed as she stood over him and raised her hands above him. She started talking quickly in gobbledygook and Harry felt a tingling in his chest. As she chanted the tingle started to get worse. After a few more minutes the tingle was gone replaced with searing pain. Harry started screaming in pain with tears falling down his face. Rangnok's eyes grew wide as Harry started to glow bright silver. The glow got brighter as Harry's screaming increased. Then they both just stopped. Harry's screaming was cut off and the light vanished and Harry lay on the couch passed out. The room was quiet as Kasuzn stopped chanting and almost fell to the ground but was caught by Rangnok.

"**Are you alright Kasuzn**?"

"**Yes Rangnok I am fine just a little tired. It took more out of me than I thought it would**."

"**What are we going to do with Harry**?"

"**It would be best to let him wake up by himself. I think we should just leave him there and wait until he wakes.**" Kasuzn said and that's what they did. They sat together having tea as looking into the fire and Rangnok told Kasuzn what he saw when Harry's magic was unblocked. They were sitting there for about half and hour before they heard Harry groan. They both quickly got up and went over to the couch he was on. His eyes slowly opened and he looked over at them.

"Wow that hurt." He said with a small chuckle as he closed his eyes again. "So is it all unblocked know or what."

"Yes Harry it is unblocked. And according to what Rangnok said you have a silver aura."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked looking at the goblins.

"That Harry means you're a powerful wizard." Rangnok said

"Oh that's great. So when am I going to take the potion to help with everything else?"

"Your going to have to take one every morning for about a week or so. We will start tomorrow that is if you're going to stay so how about we start talking." Rangnok said and Harry slowly sat up and Kasuzn handed him a cup of tea. They then spent the rest of the day just talking to each other and Harry spent the night with them to decide if he would stay with the goblins until he was of age or not.

--Hp--

The next morning Harry slowly woke up in a room that at first he didn't recognize. But then the memories of the night before came shooting back into his head. He laid there for about twenty minutes thinking about what he should do. He knew he could only do one of two things. He could either stay with Rangnok and Kasuzn. Or he could leave and take his chance in the Ally. After a while he got up and dressed. After he was done he left the room and went down stairs. When he entered the sitting room it was to see Kasuzn reading a book. He cleared his throat and she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Harry. Rangnok left already for work. He said he will be back at about noon."

"What time is it?"

"It's about ten. Are you hungry?" Kasuzn asked as she put her book down.

"A little." Harry said and Kasuzn stood up.

"Well come on then." She said and Harry followed her to the kitchen. When they got there she told Harry to sit down and she made him some sandwiches. She sat them down in front of him and then she opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a phial. She sat it in front of him before sitting down.

"What's this?"

"It's the potion to help with your health problems. Make sure that you drink it all." Kasuzn told him. Harry picked it up and took the cork out of the phial. He lifted it to his nose and smelled it. When he did he almost threw up. He plugged his nose and lifted it to his lips. When he drank it he thought that it would taste bad but it wasn't, it tasted like kiwi and strawberries.

"Wow it taste better then it smells." Harry said before he started eating. After he was done eating he and Kasuzn talked about his mother and father. They were so engrossed in their talk they didn't even realize that Rangnok was home until he interrupted them.

"Hello Kasuzn, Harry." He said as he gave his wife a kiss. "So Harry have you thought about if you were going to stay with us or not."

"Yes I thought about it a lot."

"And" Kasuzn asked

"And I guess that if it's okay with you I wanna stay here."

"That's great Harry." Rangnok said happily as Kasuzn hugged him. "I was hopping you would say yes to all of this."

"Yes well you two were great to me. So I figured it couldn't be too bad. Have you found anything about this Dumbledore person who messed with my parents will?"

"We checked but couldn't find any proof that he did anything. We have no proof that he was the one to leave you at your relatives. I just can't believe we can't find anything." Rangnok said suddenly angry before sighing and trying to calm down. "But I did take the liberty to call your trust vault key and family key back to Gringotts for its true owner. And I have already got the papers for adoption coming. They should be here in a few hours."

"Well you thought ahead." Harry said chuckling.

"Now Harry I have a question for you. How would you like to learn magic?" Rangnok asked as Kasuzn left the room to make tea.

"That would be great." Harry said happily

"Now it wouldn't be wizard magic but goblin magic. Kasuzn and I would also teach you gobbledygook. And I will help get you in shape. Then when I think your ready if you want to I will get you into the goblin training like I said I would. I have already talked to some of the goblins and they are willing to help."

"Wow you did think really far ahead." Harry said amazed.

"Well for some reason I had a feeling that you would say yes." Rangnok said with a smirk. Harry just smiled at him shaking his head.

"Well I did and now I never have to go to the Dursley's again." Harry said happily.

"Just one thing Harry. We are going to have to go and get you some clothes. Because one that's the only outfit you have. And two it looks like crap. So when your done taking your potions and you get to the size you should be we will get you clothes." Kasuzn said as she came back into the room.

"She's right Harry. That outfit looks like it would fit some one twice your size." Rangnok said.

"Well my cousin was huge and these are his old things." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes well let's not think of that. It's pointless. Now I think we should celebrate Harry joining our family and hopefully one day our whole clan if he can prove himself to the rest of the goblins. I'm going to make a big dinner tonight." Kasuzn said with a smile and true to her word later that night Harry enjoyed a huge meal before he, Rangnok, and Kasuzn all signed the papers to make Harry legally adopted.

--Hp--

Two weeks later Harry was getting ready to go out and get clothes. He had stopped taking the potion and he was a lot bigger than he was. He now stood at about 4'2 and he wasn't all skin and bone anymore. The potion that fixed his bones also fixed his eyes so he didn't have to wear glasses anymore. He was sitting in the sitting room waiting for Kasuzn to come down stairs so they could go and reading a book. He heard a noise and looked up to see Kasuzn coming down the stairs. He sat down his book and got up.

"Umm Kasuzn didn't you say we were gonna shop in muggle London?" Harry asked

"Yes."

"Well aren't you gonna stand out just a little bit." Harry said

"Don't worry about it." Kasuzn said and tapped a bracelet on her arm. As he watched she slowly turned into a human in her early forties with long brown hair.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic of course." Kasuzn said with a small chuckle

"Well I figured that. But what is it."

"It's a glamour charm." Kasuzn said and Harry nodded.

"So are we going through Diagon Ally to get to muggle London?"

"Nope."

"Then how are we getting there?" Harry asked

"We are going to use the portkey that the goblins use to transport themselves from our muggle branch and the magical branch of the bank. So let's get going." Kasuzn said as she handed Harry a wallet. "Rangnok got this for you. He even already took out the money you wanted and converted it to muggle money. You have about a thousand pounds there."

"Really?" Harry said as he opened the wallet to see all the notes. With wide eyes he closed it and put it into his pocket. He then followed Kasuzn out of the house and through the village. When they got to the steps to go up to the bank they were meet by a goblin holding a piece of wood.

"Hello Kasuzn. This is the portkey. If you would both touch it we will be on our way." The goblin said and Harry and Kasuzn both grabbed it. Harry felt a pull on his stomach before everything started spinning. It felt like they were spinning for hours before they finally landed and Harry fell to the ground. Both of the goblins who landed on their feet started laughing and Harry blushed as he stood up.

"Yeah I don't think I like that very much." Harry said with a serious face causing the goblins to start laughing louder.

"Ok come on Harry." Kasuzn said when she got herself under control. They walked out of the room they were in to find themselves in the main lobby of a muggle bank. Harry followed Kasuzn as she walked out the doors and down the street. They came to a stop out side of a clothing store and went inside. It only took about half and hour to find enough clothes to last him for a while. When they were done he had ten pair of pants in light blue, dark blue, and black. Then he had fifteen shirts in black, white, silver, and dark green. Then he got a pair of boots, a pair of white shoes, and a pair of black shoes. When they were done Kasuzn shrank all of the bags making sure no one saw them before they made there way back to the bank. Harry looked at his old watch to see that it was twelve-thirty. As they were walking through the bank to go to the back room Harry ran into someone he had hopped he would never see again Vernon Dursley. And if that wasn't enough he saw Harry as well. So before they could get to the door there way was blocked by an enraged Vernon.

"Potter." He growled out looking at Harry. "It's good to see you boy. We missed you so much at home. It's a good thing this nice lady found you but I think that you should come with me. I have to get you back home your aunt is worried sick." He said grabbing Harry by his arm and tried to pull him away but he was stopped by two large security guards.

"Sir release my child at once." Kasuzn growled as the two guards grabbed Vernon's arms.

"Potter tell them to release me I was just kidding with you, you know that." Vernon said in a scared voice as he let go of Harry.

"Sorry sir but I don't know you." Harry said as he turned his back on Vernon as the two guards dragged him from the bank. After he was gone Harry and Kasuzn went to the back room and took the portkey back to Gringotts and went home.

--Hp--

Well there ya go people tell me what ya think with a little Review


	3. let the training begin and end

Let the training begin and end

**Gobbledygook**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The walk back to there house was silent as Harry was upset about seeing his uncle again. When they entered the house Kasuzn grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the sitting room and sat him down.

"Harry are you alright." She asked and Harry nodded his head slightly.

"I just never wanted to ever see him again." Harry said and Kasuzn patted his hand.

"Alright then I understand. But I'll tell you what. Let's eat lunch and then I'll start you on Gobbledygook lessons." She said and Harry nodded his head and followed her to the kitchen and they both made sandwiches and after they ate true to her word Kasuzn took Harry back out into the living room and started giving him lesson's in gobbledygook. About an hour after they started Harry could say the alphabet in gobbledygook almost perfectly. Just as they were about to go over it again Rangnok's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Ah hello Harry, Kasuzn I was just calling to inform you that we will be having a few guests over later tonight." He said

"How many people." Kasuzn asked.

"Four people dear." Ragnok said with a smile and Kasuzn nodded her head.

"Alright then I'll start making dinner now." She said and Ragnok smiled again.

"Alright see you in about three hours than." He said and his head disappeared.

"Who do you think it is." Harry asked Kasuzn and she looked at him and shrugged.

"I have an idea but I'm not certain if it is right or not." She said standing up. "Continue working on the alphabet and I'm going to go start dinner." She said and gave him a kiss on top of his head making him smile slightly as he started practicing again. After about a half hour he had it down perfectly and went and told Kasuzn. "That's great Harry. Now lets try some common phrases." She said so Harry started helping her cook as she taught him how to say 'Hello my name is Harry Potter.'

By time he had it down perfectly they had finished making dinner and they heard the front door open and heard a bunch of laughter. Harry looked over at Kasuzn who had a large smile on her face as she motioned for Harry to follow her and left the room with Harry right behind her. When he got to the sitting room it was to see Kasuzn hugging each of the five goblins in the room. Harry of course recognized Rangnok but the other four he had a feeling he knew them but wasn't sure who they were. Harry looked at Rangnok who waved him over so Harry walked towards them.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to my sons. Your brother's, this is Zagnok." He said and the largest of the goblins stepped forward and shook his hand. He stood at about Harry's height and he was very muscular with a large sword strapped to his side. "He is the head of the defense here at Gringotts and he is the one to train all of the troops while another goblin trains them on the workings of the clerks. Next are the twins Tanog and Ranog. Tanog is head of wards while Ranog is head of Rituals." He said and two goblins about five inches shorter than Harry stepped up. They both looked exactly the same. They were both muscular and bald with pointy ears and teeth but one had a beard while the other didn't. He shook both of there hands and they stepped back. "And last but not least is Ramiz. He is currently getting ready to go into the goblin training which he will do in about six months." The last goblin stepped up. He was a little smaller than the twins but more muscular and he had a large smile on his face.

"**Hello my name is Harry Potter.**" Harry said with a shy smile and all of his new big brothers and dad looked at him in shock before his brothers started rapidly speaking Gobbledygook. "Um I only know how to say that." Harry said and they stopped talking and started laughing before Kasuzn led them all to the kitchen.

"So your Harry Potter than." Ramiz said as he sat down next to Harry who nodded.

"For some reason I thought you'd be bigger." Zagnok said as he sat on Harry's other side.

"Yes well we plan to change that don't we Zagnok." Rangnok said and Zagnok nodded his head as Harry looked at Rangnok.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Rangnok looked at him.

"Well I promised that we would be getting you trained and we will. Zagnok and Ramiz are going to help train you to try and get you in shape for goblin training with Ramiz in six months. They will train you in the morning and after lunch you will take lessons with Kasuzn in gobbledygook for two hours. Then Tanog and Ranog will teach you in goblin magic. Then finally after dinner I will teach you history and potions." Ragnok said and Harry looked surprised.

"Oh I don't want to be a bother I'm sure you all have better things to do than bother with me." Harry said and Zagnok chuckled and hit his arm playfully.

"Don't worry little brother we don't mind." Ramiz said with a chuckle.

"But don't think this will be easy. You are in for a brutal six months especially if you want to get into goblin training in six months time. After dinner I would suggest that you go to bed because you're getting up early to start training." Zagnok said as they all started eating. Harry believed what Zagnok said so he went up to bed right after he ate and helped clean up and brushed his teeth.

--HP--

The next morning Harry was woken at four in the morning and he groggily got up and dressed as a wide awake Zagnok and Ramiz waited for him down stairs. When he finally made his way downstairs they led him out side were they taught him how to properly stretch his muscles before they started running. Harry lasted for a good ten minutes as he was used to running from Dudley's gang who had some very fit and fast kids in it. But by fifteen he was already starting to fall behind and at seventeen he was completely stopped gasping for breath.

"Walk back to the house we'll meet you there in about forty-five minutes or so don't stop moving though." Ramiz said and Harry nodded as he headed back to the house and the goblins who were leaving there houses gave kept a large gap between them and him and most gave him funny looks which he ignored. When he got back to the house Harry kept moving around like Ramiz told him to stretching his muscles and jogging in place. After a while he saw Zagnok and Ramiz jogging towards him.

"Alright Harry follow us." Zagnok said as they stopped beside him slightly out of breath. Harry followed them as they led him through the city. When they got to the doors to Gringotts they led Harry through one off to the side that was filled with weights and weapons both of which Harry could barely manage. But they kept him going until seven when they went back home and had breakfast then they got right back to it until lunch. And as they day progressed the only thing Harry felt he accomplished was hurting every part of his body including his brain. So the day's turned to weeks and the weeks to months. Harry got better at everything he was learning eventually and about a quarter of the clan started to like Harry. Harry tried out to join the goblin training with Ramiz but he couldn't handle it yet as he was still trying to get into shape and had yet to perfect gobbledygook but he managed to get into the one six months later and he started his two year training.

--HP--

Three years later a ten almost eleven year old Harry Potter was walking the streets of the goblin village with his parents and brothers in everything but blood and name as they needed at least half of the goblin nation to approve the blood adoption of a human and only a third liked anything about Harry. Harry was now about 5'4 with a frame that showed he would be muscular as he got older he had long black hair that fell to his mid back held up in a pony tail with a black stud in his ear. He had just finished his goblin training two weeks earlier as one of the top of his class and he was soon to start working in the lobby as an extra guard and exchange clerk as he was needed. For, even though he was only eleven, he was seen as an adult after finishing the goblin training. Harry was just laughing at a joke Ramiz said when a goblin stepped forward in there path.

"Human you don't belong here your a freak here and in your own land you belong nowhere." The goblin said and spit at Harry's feet.

"Glamrook Goldpick you disrespect your family by an act against the chief of your clans family. I will place an order for you to be beheaded." Rangnok said in anger as the one goblin who led the acts against Harry become his blood son disrespected Harry.

"No dad its alright." Harry said quietly and Rangnok turned to look at Harry with a look that asked if he was sure and Harry nodded.

"Fine." Rangnok said and they went to move around Glamrook.

"Ha the freak commands the great chief this is his wizardry. I call for a vote to kick the human out of our land." Glamrook said and almost all of the goblins there cheered loudly and Harry went pale before a crazy idea struck him.

"I challenge you to a duel." Harry said and everyone quieted down.

"What?" Glamrook said with a laugh.

"**I Harry James Potter challenge Glamrook Goldpick to a duel at a time and place of his choice. If I when I get the right to join the clan and become Harry James Potter-Aurumcustos. Son of Rangnok and Kasuzn Aurumcustos.**" Harry said and Glamrook grinned nastily.

"**On one condition brat. It's to the death unless the winner wants to show mercy.**" He said and Harry swallowed before nodding his head slightly and saying ok. "**So be it tomorrow, Diagon Alley so all can see your death. Any and all weapons allowed.**"He said before walking away and the crowd that had gathered all left as Zagnok led the way back to the house and they all went inside.

"Harry that wasn't a very bright idea. Glamrook is one of our best fighters." Rangnok said and Harry nodded.

"I know but it was either that or get kicked out. But I have an advantage. I've seen him fight at his best he has never seen me at my best." Harry said. "Well I'm going to go to sleep big day tomorrow." He said and gave his mum a hug and kiss on the cheek before hugging his dad and brothers and going upstairs and staring at the ceiling all night as he couldn't sleep and he finally fell asleep at two in the morning.

--HP--

The next morning Harry got up unusually late as he was woken. He looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty so he got up and started stretching before he showered and when he got out he saw it was almost eleven thirty and so he pulled on a pair of black pants and a black shirt made of Acromantula silk with basilisk skin lining the inside of it. Then he slid on his dragon hide boots before he strapped his twin foot and a half long swords to his waste and his custom made sword to his back. The sword was a one hander about three and a half feet long with a black blade and almost weightless. It had his name written in green gobbledygook along with runes to keep it always sharp and unbreakable. The handle was pure silver with a black outline of a tiger on it.

He then made his way down stairs where his family was all sitting at the table nervously. When they saw him they all got up and came over to him.

"When is the duel." Harry asked Rangnok.

"Glamrook talked to the ministry last night they are setting up a stage today as is part of our agreement with duels between a goblin and wizard. They will be done with it in at noon." He said and Harry nodded his head as Zagnok stepped forward with his helmet in his hands.

"Harry I want you to wear this out there." He said and handed it to Harry who slid it on his head and it slightly adjusted itself.

"Thank you Zagnok." Harry said hugging his brother then Tanog and Ranog stepped forward each holding a glove.

"We both wanted to give you our gloves so we settle for giving you one of each." Tanog said making Harry laugh as he pulled the twins into a hug before he slid the gloves on his hands and they adjusted themselves to fit him. Then Ramiz stepped forward with his double edged battle axe in his hands. The blades were about five and a quarter inches long and it was over all 22 inches long and on each end were steel spikes and it had runes to keep it from breaking. The whole thing only weighed about eight pounds and easy to use one handed.

"I want you to bring this with you. I know you would have yours with you if it was done being made yet." Ramiz said and Harry hugged his brother the one he felt the closest to. After he stepped back Ragnok stepped forward with a large black shield with Aurumcustos written across it in silver with runes that make it unbreakable and weightless.

"Son I want you to use this out there. No matter what happens know we always loved you as much as James and Lily." Ragnok said hugging Harry for a few seconds before letting go and Kasuzn took him up in a huge hug before giving him a sandwich which he quickly ate and they left the house and headed towards Gringotts and Diagon alley which Harry rarely went to. When they reached Gringotts all the people who supported Harry walked behind him and his family as they made there way out of Gringotts where they saw a large stage with an even larger crowd around it. Harry walked out onto the stage with his family and pulled off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair nervously before putting it back on and adjusting the shield on his arm as he looked around the crowd and he was shocked as he saw a poster on a building.

'Boy-Who-Lived against Glamrook Goldpick of the goblin nation.' And under it was a picture of him as a baby and Glamrook scowling angrily.

"Ready Potter." He heard and looked over to see Glamrook standing there decked out in his best equipment with a huge double bladed axe in his hands and a large sword strapped to his back.

"Good luck Harry." His family said as they left the stage and a man Harry recognized as the minister of magic walked forward.

"Well this is a magical duel so unfortunately Mr. Potter you must compete with out interference. I wish you the best of luck." He said before leaving the stage and another man came forward.

"Do you both know the rules of the duel." He asked and they both nodded as Harry adjusted his grip on Ramiz's axe. "Good begin." He said and jumped off the stage as Glamrook slowly started to advance on Harry.

"Ahh this will be fun Potter." He said leaping forward and bringing the huge axe down and Harry lifted the shield blocking the blow and he swung one of his own which Glamrook easily blocked and quickly put Harry back on the defense by swinging his axe as hard and fast as he could. Harry was blocking as best as he could and when he saw an opening swung the axe and it hit Glamrook in the leg and he grabbed it and pulled it out of Harry's grip and threw it to the ground before angrily swinging the axe in his hands with all his might and Harry heard a pop as his shoulder was popped out of place but he fought the tears and rolled out of the way of another blow and stood up with his sword out and swung it a few times as Glamrook jumped forward, cocky now that he injured Harry's arm. Harry quickly spun around him and sliced the back of Glamrook's knee making him fall but he quickly got back up. "I'd just give up it would be less painful." Glamrook said swinging his axe and Harry was forced to block it as best he could crying out in pain as it pulled on his already dislocated arm and he let go of the shield as it was causing more pain then it helped him. Glamrook was just about to swing at Harry again when he lifted his injured hand as high as he could and cast a disarming spell.

"No magic." Glamrook hissed.

"You said any and all weapons." Harry said with a sneer and Glamrook simply grabbed his sword and swung it a few times.

"No problem this will be even more fun." He said and they started fighting. Glamrook saw an opening in Harry's defense on his injured side and went to strike and when he did Harry's sword came up and cut both his arms off making Glamrook fall to the ground in pain. Harry put the tip of his sword to Glamrook's neck.

"You are nothing now Glamrook. I held your life in my hands and I gave it back. I am now a part of the clan and can now be a part of my family by blood and name. I am now Harry James Potter-Aurumcustos." Harry said before turning and walking off the stage in pain as his brothers collected his fallen weapons. As Harry was led back towards Gringotts he saw a girl about his age with bushy brown looking at him and she smiled slightly when she saw him looking making him blush but he returned the smile as best he could in his current state.

--HP--

**A/N don't worry it won't be seven months until I update next time I just couldn't organize my thoughts. Tell me what ya think plz R/R**


	4. Summer Work and The letter

Summer work and the letter

**Gobbledygook**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry followed behind his dad with Zagnok and Kasuzn walking beside him and Ramiz, Tanog and Ranog falling behind to stop the goblins from coming up and congratulating Harry. Harry was fitting back tears as he clutched his arm to his chest and when they reached Rangnok's office he let them go and collapsed into a chair as Kasuzn started healing his injuries as the rest of his family stood off to the side. When Kasuzn was done she flung her arms around him.

"Oh Harry you did great dear." She said hugging him tightly.

"Can't breath." Harry said and she let go with an embarrassed look on her face and stepped back as Ragnok and his brothers stepped forward.

"You did do great Harry we are all proud of you and wish to welcome you to the family in blood and name." Ragnok said pulling out a sheet of paper and giving it to Harry as Ranog held out a stone basin with runes covering it. Harry quickly read the paper and saw it was to change his name to Harry James Potter-Aurumcustos. He signed his name in English and Gobbledygook. Then put a drop of blood next to it. He then looked at his family who were surrounding the basin. He saw them each cut there palm and let there light green blood fall into the basin.

"All right Harry just cut your palm and place it inside of the basin and I will activate it making it mix your blood with ours then it will absorb into your hand." Ranog said and Harry nodded his head and did as instructed by his brother and the blood mixed making it a weird brown color before Ranog started to chant and tapped the basin with his finger and it glowed before the blood started to absorb back into his cut and when it was done it healed his hand. After his hand was healed Harry was embraced by his family before they made there way to the goblin village where there was a party with the whole clan for Harry's victory.

--HP--

The next morning Harry was woken by a knocking at his door. He opened it to see Rangnok standing there.

"Get dressed in your best robes Harry. You are working as an exchange clerk from now on." He said and Harry jumped up with a grin.

"Yes!" he shouted in joy. "I'll be down in a few minutes." He said and quickly gathered a pair of jeans and a black tank top to wear under his robes and went and took a shower. When he was done he went back to his room and went through his closet and pulled out a black Acromantula silk robe with the Aurumcustos crest on it. After strapping his twin swords to his waist he pulled the robes on then his boots then he went to his dresser and picked up the large emerald he had found while exploring with his brothers one day and slipped it in his pocket. After he was done he quickly ran down stairs where his family was once again waiting for him but this time they cheered as he entered making him blush as he sat down to eat breakfast.

"So, nervous about the first day." Rangnok asked as Kasuzn put food on his plate.

"Uhh yeah kinda. So when was it decided I was to join the clerks." Harry said

"Just last night as Glamrook was a main clerk and can't work anymore all the goblins got promotions and they saw fit to ask for you to join there ranks for the beginning of the summer until it slows down then you will be going to the carts instead of just as a clerk or guard whenever you were needed." Rangnok said and Harry nodded his head happily. "Though there were a few people asking about you becoming a guard with how you fought." He said making everyone laugh.

After they were done eating Harry and Rangnok said goodbye and with many 'good lucks' thrown to Harry they left for work. When they got to hall way leading to the many doors to Gringotts, Rangnok lead Harry all the way down to his office.

"Good luck son. I hope you have a great first day." Rangnok said and gave Harry a hug before shooing him out of the door. Harry left the office and walked towards the lobby with a smile threatening to split his face. When he got to the door leading to the lobby Harry stopped and with his practiced Occlumency skill's easily wiped the smile from his face and he put on an air of indifference that most goblins wore all the time. After he did that he opened the door and stepped into the lobby which was starting to get a few people entering it. He walked towards the main doors which the exchange desk were located off to the left side.

"**Ah Mr. Potter-Aurumcustos we are glad to have you joining us.**" Said the goblin that met him by the first of the three desks. "**My name is Ayke. I am the head of the exchange clerks. Your desk is here at the end.**" Ayke said walking Harry to his desk at the end closest to the door. "**You know how to work everything**"

"**Yes I do. To exchange galleons into pounds you insert it into the box on the left side of the desk and engage the charms which then will send it to the Gringotts vault and the pounds will appear in the box on the right side and then the opposite for pounds to galleons. Exchange rate is six pounds to the galleon.**" Harry said and Ayke nodded his head.

"Perfect." He said before walking away and Harry sat down at his new desk and started looking busy just like all of the other goblins by pulling out his emerald and acting like he was studying it. He heard foot steps stop right in front of him and some one clear there throats.

"Can I help you." he asked as he looked up and saw the Minister of magic and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing before him with a group of Aurors standing behind them. "Hello Minister Fudge. Dumbledore. How may I help you today? Do you need to convert some gold." Harry asked as sat down his emerald.

"No Mr. Potter we are here to bring you back to your aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said his twinkle on full blast.

"Ok, yeah no I don't think I will be going and my name is Potter-Aurumcustos, blood son of Rangnok and Kasuzn Aurumcustos. So if you have no business exchanging any money sirs. I suggest you leave." Harry said trying to hide his scowl.

"Mr. Potter you don't understand." Dumbledore started.

"No apparently you don't under stand Dumbledore. The name is Potter-Aurumcustos and I will not be going back there now if you don't leave I will have to get you escorted from the premises." Harry said and Dumbledore looked around and saw Goblins all around them watching them menacingly.

"Fine then Mr. Potter-Aurumcustos it is imperative that you come to your Aunt's house." Dumbledore pleaded with Harry.

"Do you want me to go to Hogwarts." Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded his head. "Well then I suggest that you leave right now and never bother me about going to my aunt's house again or I will never leave this bank again. Now I have to get back to work good day sir." Harry said and Dumbledore sighed before leaving the bank with Fudge and the Aurors behind him. After they left all of the goblins went back to what they were doing including Harry who picked up his emerald and started examining it again. After that incident Harry basically just sat there. Even when they got busy no one was going to him. He looked at all of the exchange clerks and saw that they all had long lines with a group of parents and teachers all with a guide.

"**What the bloody hell is going on.**" Harry asked the goblin next to him motioning to the long lines and he shrugged. "I can help whoever's next." Harry said and some of the parents went to move over but were stopped by their guides who whispered into there ears making the parents eye's go wide and step away from his desk even more.

"Hermione get back here." Harry heard and looked up to see a woman grab the girl he saw the day before by the arm and try to pull her back to the line.

"But mum this desk is open and no one is at it." the girl, Hermione, said and who Harry thought was her dad shrugged and left the line to enter Harry's.

"Robert I don't think that's a good idea." Said the woman trying to stay quiet but Harry had good ears.

"Why not Rachel?" Robert asked the woman, Rachel.

"You saw what he did yesterday." Rachel said making Harry sigh.

"It doesn't matter I just want to exchange money I don't think he'll cut my arms off." Robert said and Harry had to keep himself from laughing as they approached his desk.

"How may I help you today." Harry asked as they stopped in front of his desk and before either of the parents could speak Hermione spoke up.

"Why did you cut that goblins arm's off yesterday." She asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione you can't ask some one your don't know something like that." Rachel said making Hermione sigh.

"I'm Hermione Granger these are my parents, Robert and Rachel Granger." Hermione said sticking out her hand and before either of the parents could pull her arm back Harry grabbed it and shook it.

"Harry Potter-Aurumcustos." He said "and I cut the bastards arms off because he continually disrespected me and my family because of my presence. I challenged him to a duel for the right to be truly adopted by blood and name it was to the death and I could have easily killed him. So how may I help you today." He asked again.

"We need to exchange some pounds to galleons please." Robert said and handed Harry a large stack of twenty pounds that Harry quickly counted out and found it was 1200 pounds sterling and placed it into the box on the right and 186 galleons came out on the other side.

"186 galleons at six to one, pound to galleon ratio with commission for the bank." Harry said handed the sacked galleons to the Granger's who thanked him and started to leave the bank. Harry looked around and saw a few people start to walk over to him and smiled. After the rush was over Ayke came over to Harry with a grin on his face.

"Good job today Mr. Potter-Aurumcustos." He said holding out his hand.

"Just Harry will do." Harry replied with his own smile and shook the goblins hand.

"Well Harry that was our rush you can get out of here now." Ayke said and handed him a pouch of galleons and Harry nodded. "See ya tomorrow." He said and went back to his desk as Harry stood up and after debating with himself left the bank. He took no more than three steps out of the bank when immediately he was hit by an owl with a letter attached to it. He took the letter off and saw the Hogwarts crest on it making him groan but he opened the letter anyway and read it with a sigh.

'This is to get him to leave me alone. This is for the best in the long run.' Harry thought to himself as he looked around the bustling shopping area before looking at the bank he just left and with another sigh he made his way back inside and went to his fathers office. When he got there he knocked and waited until he heard his father say enter.

"Ahh hello Harry. How was the first day?" He asked with a smile that Harry tried to return.

"It was okay." He said as he sat down in front of his fathers desk.

"Harry is every thing okay." Rangnok asked and Harry looked up and shook his head.

"Dumbledore and Fudge came and talked to me. They tried to get me to go back to my relatives house." Harry said and Rangnok growled.

"And what happened when they said that."

"Well I told him I wasn't going back and he was persistent about it." Harry said not looking at his father.

"And."

"Well I kinda had ta do something to get him to leave me alone about my relatives for the rest of my adolescences until I'm an adult." Harry said wincing slightly at the thought of how his father may react.

"And what did you have to?" He asked giving Harry a scrutinizing gaze.

"Well I kinda told him I would go to Hogwarts if he would leave me alone about going back to my aunts and if he brought it up again that I would never leave the bank again." Harry said and Rangnok sighed.

"Harry you didn't have to do that. We could have found another way to get him to leave you alone." He said with a feral grin on his face. "I'm sure we could have found something."

"Well I'm an adult I took it in my own hands and am not going to burden my family with something as insignificant as this matter." Harry said making Rangnok sigh again.

"Harry we are a family that's what we are for." He said getting up and walking around the desk to hug his son. "But if you are sure in this matter than so be it. But you will be telling your mother." He said and Harry paled.

--HP--

Six weeks later Harry was packing his trunk getting ready to go to Kings Cross. Those six weeks were spent working every day but his birthday. The first week he was a an exchange clerk but after that he took people to there vaults. The only memorable trip was when he took Rubeus Hagrid down to vault 711 to get the Sorcerers Stone after Hagrid asked for him personally. But he stopped dwelling on the last six weeks when he finished packing and he grabbed his clothes and took a shower. When he was done he pulled on his black pants and black button up shirt. Then after he slipped on his shoes and making sure all of his weapons were in his trunk he made his way down stairs and saw Rocket the bald eagle his parents got him for his birthday. She was six years old from Alaska. She was four feet long with an eight and a third foot wingspan. She had a dark brown almost black body with white tail feathers and head. As soon as he walked down the stairs she flew off of her perch and flew over to Harry's outstretched arm and from there she moved herself to Harry's shoulder making him chuckle as everyone else came down from upstairs.

"Hey guys you hungry." Harry asked as he walked Rocket to the window and opened it. "Meet me at Hogwarts please Rocket." He said and she gently nipped his hair that he cut to shoulder length.

"Yeah." Ramiz said making the others laugh as he was always hungry. Harry shook his head with a smile on his face as he went to the kitchen with his mother and started making breakfast. After everyone ate Harry looked at the clock and saw it was nine and his brothers and father hugged him and told him that they would miss him as they went to leave for work. After helping his mother clean up Harry pulled out a book and started reading it in the living room. He read a few chapters before his mother came into the room.

"Harry dear it's time to go." She said and he looked up at the clock to see it was ten thirty and marked his page as he stood up with a sigh then he shrunk his trunk and book and put them in his pocket.

"Ok I'm ready." He said and they left the house and went to the same spot they did years earlier to go shopping for clothes but this time they took the portkey straight to platform 9 ¾. When they landed Harry looked around the crowded platform. "This is going to suck." Harry said as he and his mother made there way to the train the people on the platform all staring at them as they went. When they reached the train Harry gave his mum a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see ya at Christmas." He said before boarding the train and going all the way to the back of it to the last compartment and finding it empty he opened the door and went in closing it behind him with a wave of his hand. He sat down with his legs on the bench and his back against the wall next to the window. After he was comfortable he pulled out is book and enlarged it and opened it to his page and started reading it again. After a while he heard a whistle blow and looked up to see that they were starting to move. He watched the scenery for a few minutes before going back to his book. He didn't even read two sentences before the door was opened and he looked up to see a blonde haired boy who two bigger boys standing behind him like body guards. After looking at him for a few seconds Harry recognized him as a Malfoy.

"Can I help you?" He asked and the blonde nodded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and we wanted to sit here the rest of the cars are full with Mudbloods." Draco said and Harry growled quietly.

"I don't like that word and I'll forgive you this time. Go ahead and take a seat." Harry said and Malfoy sat down as the two big boys put there trunks in the over head compartment.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said as they sat down on either side of him.

"Harry Potter-Aurumcustos." Harry said sticking out his hand and a slightly wide eyed Draco shook it.

"You live with the goblins." He said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah my adoptive parent's are the chief of the clan and his wife." Harry said with a small smirk before going back to his book when once again the compartment door was pulled open and he let out a sigh as he looked up and saw a tall gangly red head standing in the door way staring at him.

"Are you Harry Potter." He asked with wide eyes.

"Potter-Aurumcustos." Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Ron Weasley I just came to tell you that you shouldn't sit with the likes of them. There sure to be Slytherin's and that's the worst house ever you'll be in Gryffindor for sure being the boy who lived and all." He said and Malfoy and the two burly boys stood up.

"It's obvious you're a..." what ever he was going to say next was stopped by Harry as he stood up and simply pushed the red head out of the compartment and locked it before sitting down again and opening his book as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all sat down. "Why'd you push him out?" he asked and Harry looked up.

"He was annoying me with the stereotypes. You can't ever judge a book by its cover." Harry said before going back to his book.

--HP--

**A/N well tell me what ya think.**


	5. Hogwarts and houses

A little while after Harry pushed Ron Weasley out of his compartment there was a soft knock at the door and looking up he saw Hermione Granger standing there with a nervous looking boy and he unlocked the door.

"Hello Hermione can I help you." he asked with a slight grin that she returned with a slight blush.

"Hi Harry I was wondering if any of you have seen a toad Neville here lost one." She said motioning to the boy behind her.

"What's the toads' name?" Harry asked.

"Umm T-trevor." The boy named Neville said and Harry nodded as he waved his hand out the compartment door.

"_Accio _Trevor the toad." He said and after a few minutes a toad landed in his hand and he handed it over to them. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Neville said a flush on his face. "He's always getting away from me."

"No problem you should get an aquarium for him." Harry said before going back to his book.

"How did you do that? Underage witches and wizards aren't supposed to practice spells outside of school and that was an advanced spell." Hermione said quickly in one breath.

"Yeah well I was raised by goblins that are seen as their own nation with their own laws. I've been practicing magic since I was eight and never once have I gotten into trouble." Harry said sparing a glance at Hermione over his book before going back to ignoring everyone in the compartment and reading his book.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced my self. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." Hermione said

"Granger I've never heard that name before." Draco said.

"Can I take a guess as to why not?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded her head.

"She's very likely a descendent of Hector Dagworth-Granger, who went by Hector Dagworth most of the time, founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. He had a squib child who migrated into muggle society with the last name of Granger when he thought Hector didn't love him because he wasn't magical. That was more than two hundred years ago now. So I would say it's safe to assume that she is a descendent of his." Harry said "Am I right?"

"Ummm you could be. My parents took it really easily said they always knew there was something different in our family." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"How did you know all that?" Draco asked.

"I like potions and he was an interesting person." Harry said with a shrug as he continued to read his book and when they looked closer they saw it was a book called Life and Times of famous Potion masters.

"Oh well I'm Draco Malfoy. These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said after thinking for a few minutes and deciding that what Harry said was true.

'How easy was that, blow some crap about a dead guy being related to a Muggle born and they fall for it.' Harry thought while laughing to himself.

"It's a pleasure." Hermione said "But we have to get back to our compartment."

"Would you like to sit here?" Draco asked and Harry raised an eyebrow behind his book.

"Umm sure. We'll just go grab our trunks." Hermione said and Neville nodded.

"No need where are you sitting." Draco asked

"Umm about the tenth compartment from the front." Hermione said.

"Crabbe Goyle go get their trunks for them." Draco said and the two boys got up.

"Alright Draco." Crabbe said and they left the compartment before anyone could say anything else. Hermione and Neville say down next to Harry who was still reading his book.

"So do either of you know where you will get sorted." Hermione asked

"Slytherin." Draco said proudly.

"Slytherin I heard that was a house for evil wizards." Hermione said.

"That's because people mistake ambition, cleverness, cunning, determination, and resourcefulness as evil. Manipulative people like the Ministry and the Headmaster want people to depend on them a clever cunning ambitious and determined person won't depend on anyone." Harry said still reading his book and Hermione and Neville seemed to think about what he said.

"So where do you three think you'll go." Draco asked.

"I want to go into Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"I'll probably get put into Hufflepuff." Neville said looking at the floor.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with the Puff's they are really loyal." Harry said finally putting his book down and looking straight at Neville.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with the Hufflepuff's just because their loyal they are still a bunch of cowards." Draco said with a snort and Harry turned his gaze to him.

"What because they are loyal their cowards is that it. What do you know of loyalty? How loyal are you to your family? Or better yet how loyal are they to you?" Harry asked.

"We-we're loyal to each other. I would do anything for my family and they would do anything for me." Draco said

"Would they stand up to someone stronger and smarter than them for you? Would you do the same?" Harry asked and Draco looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I would." He barely whispered.

"Then you know deep down that the Puff's aren't cowards." Harry said and went back to his book as the door to the compartment was opened and Crabbe and Goyle came in carrying the trunks and put them in the overhead.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a small smile and they nodded to her as they sat back down and Harry blocked out the rest of the conversations for the rest of the ride.

--HP--

When the train finally stopped at Hogsmead station Harry slowly stood up and followed the rest of the people in his compartment out his black silk robes unbuttoned to show his black button up shirt and blue jeans underneath he looked like an imposing figure his long hair along with his robes billowing slightly in the gentle wind and he reached up and tied it back in a tight pony tail and with a sigh followed the group to the Hagrid who was calling for the first years. After Hagrid made sure everyone was there he told them to follow him. Harry walked in the back of the group away from everyone his hands in his pockets his face indifferent.

He made a slight face as he got into a boat with Ron Weasley and two other kids the whole ride was Ron declaring Gryffindor the greatest house ever. Harry just ignored him as he looked out over the lake. When they finally stopped at an underground dock and got out they all followed Hagrid who led them to a giant door and knocked. When it opened Harry saw a woman with black hair up in a tight bun with an emerald green robe on. Her face showed she wasn't some one to cross. Harry mainly ignored her as she led them inside and to a room off to the side of the great hall. She gave a speech Harry listen to with half an ear as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed playing with the dagger he pulled from the holster on his wrist. He started getting a few fearful looks after McGonagall finished her speech and left the room when people started looking around.

"So do you know what house you'll be in." he heard and opened one eye to see Ronald Weasley standing there and groaned. "I think you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Hey Red do you ever shut up about fucking Gryffindor?" Harry asked with an annoyed huff as he threw his dagger up and Ron jumped back as Harry easily caught it by the handle and slid it into its holster just as McGonagall came back into the room and told them to follow her. Harry waited until everyone pushed their way out before slowly following. When they got to the great hall Harry looked around in mild interest as they were lead in. There were four tables on the floor and then on a raised area at the front there was another table full of teachers. They were lead between the four tables so there were two on either side Ravenclaw and Slytherin on one side and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on the other.

McGonagall stopped in front of the teachers table and they all saw a three legged stool and an old patched up hat. Harry just stared at it for a few seconds before the brim opened like a mouth and it started to sing. After it was done everyone applaud as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"When I call your name you will come forward and place the hat on your head to be sorted." McGonagall said and Harry sighed waiting for his name to be called. He had to wait quite a while and only really paid attention when the people he was sitting with were sorted. Hermione went to Ravenclaw, Neville went to Hufflepuff, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe all got sent to Slytherin. Finally the time came.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called and the hall started whispering as Harry just stood there with Dumbledore staring at him and the redhead nudged him.

"Harry your up." He said.

"Oh I figured there was another Harry Potter seeing as my name is Harry Potter-Aurumcustos." Harry said looking at Dumbledore. "But from now on I'll only be going by Harry Aurumcustos." He said still looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"I apologize Mr. Aurumcustos. I was just going by the list Headmaster Dumbledore presented me with." McGonagall said and Harry shrugged as he walked up to the hat.

"No problem not your fault." Harry said before putting the hat on blocking out the whispering in the hall.

_Ahh Mr. Potter-Aurumcustos, or as you said just Mr. Aurumcustos. Aurumcustos huh, I remember very vividly another Aurumcustos who was in these halls when the school first opened, Gringott Aurumcustos was his name. He provided the money to build this school and paid the first few years for the teachers. A great goblin he was._

"_I never knew that. Why isn't it in the history books? Why don't the Goblins know of this?" Harry asked_

_No one knew of this Mr. Aurumcustos that is the way Gringott wanted it to be. He was a seer and he knew that one day a Aurumcustos would come in these halls and when he did I was to inform him of this. The time has come at last to open the house of_ AURUMCUSTOS HOUSE. The hat shouted to the silent hall.

_Tell no one of what you learned from me but those of the Aurumcustos clan. Go along with what I say to the headmaster._ The hat said and Harry nodded as McGonagall started to take off the hat._ Oh and when he ask who you want for a head of house, say peeves._ He added to Harry as a passing shot before it was pulled all the way from his head.

"Ahhh I believe that there is no such house." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"You mean that there wasn't such a house, but there is know." The hat said.

"Unfortunately you don't have the power to start a new house. Not even I have that power." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling fiercely. "Perhaps he was meant to go to Gryffindor like his parents."

"Who is the one who sorts children here Albus, you or me! I know where this child should go and that is Aurumcustos house, named after Harry Aurumcustos himself. In the rules that I was given it was said that a child would eventually come who would have the qualities of all four founders spread evenly throughout him and when such a child came there was to be a fifth house named after them. The time has come and it is now that founders four shall be no more and in its place a fifth should rise the houses five Gryffindor the lion colors of gold and maroon, Slytherin the snake colors of silver and green, Ravenclaw the eagle colors of bronze and blue, Hufflepuff the badger colors of black and yellow and now, Aurumcustos the…Mr. Aurumcustos what will your symbol and colors be."

"My colors will be black and silver; my symbol will be a gold dragon like that on the back of the galleon." Harry said and the hem of his robes turned silver while his tie became silver and black stripes, the blank crest on his shirt quickly turned into a gold dragon on a black crest with silver trimming.

"Well then and Aurumcustos the dragon colors of black and silver. So it is spoken and so it shall be until the end of time." The hat finished and a bright light flashed around the hat and the hall widened to fit a single table in the middle of the hall with Harry's crest above it and he calmly took his seat. He looked at Albus and caught a hint of anger but it went quickly.

"Well then his house will need a head and I will gladly take that position." Albus said giving Harry a grandfatherly smile.

"Ah you are really gonna hate me now headmaster. Mr. Aurumcustos gets to choose his own head of house. Who will it be young man." The hat asked and Harry looked around at all of the teachers wondering which one was Peeves but decided to just go along with it.

"Uhh Peeves." Harry said with a shrug and he heard a few people laughing mainly to red head twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Who's Peeves?" Asked a first year who was still waiting to get sorted. As if to answer the question Peeves himself flew through the wall and flew to Harry's little table cackling as he went. He stopped right by Harry's right ear and blew a loud raspberry.

"Little ole Peevies at yer service." He said with a mock salute before he cackled and shot towards the first years and pulling water balloon's from who knows where and dumping them over all the first years before he shot out of the hall again leaving Harry and the red head twins laughing as McGonagall waved her wand and dried all of the students off.

"Can we get back to the sorting please?" She asked in a tight voice glaring at Dumbledore.

"Of course we will work out this problem with Mr. Potter later." Albus said and sat back down ignoring the death glare Harry was giving him. The rest of the sorting passed without any more surprise houses showing up and Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands.

"Let the feast..." He paused as food appeared. "BEGIN."

Harry looked around as everyone quickly started grabbing food off of the tables. He sighed as he reached forward and grabbed some food and put it on his plate. 'Of course this has to happen. I figure at the very least I would make some friends at this god awful place and here I am in a house by myself.'

"Oi Harry be a pal and pass the juice." He heard and looked up to see Neville sitting across from him and smiled at him.

"I got it." He heard behind him and turned to see Malfoy reach forward and hand Neville the pumpkin juice. "Mind if we sit down." He asked motioning to Crabbe and Goyle and Harry shook his head so Malfoy sat down on his right with Crabbe on his right and Goyle on Harry's left.

"Umm this seat taken." Harry heard as he took a bite of his chicken and he looked back up to see Hermione standing there with a small shy smile on her face and he shook his head with an even larger smile.

"Oi mind if we join you lot of firsties real quick." Harry heard behind him and looked to see the two red headed twins with smiles on there faces.

"We just wanted to say it was great…" Started one.

"The way you made Peeves your head." The other one finished.

"It was ingenious really." The first one said.

"I'm Fred and this is my good looking twin George." The second said.

"No I'm Fred and YOUR George."

"Are you sure."

"Sure am Fred."

"Ummm okay, nice ta meet you. I'm Harry Aurumcustos, this is Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle who's first names I don't know." Harry said looking at them both expectantly.

"Gregory Goyle." Goyle said with a small grin that some one was actually being nice to him.

"Vincent Crabbe." Crabbe said with the same small grin.

"Well then this is Greg and Vince." Harry said.

"Nice meeting you all. Now we really must be off. Back to the feast and what not." They said and with a small wave they both walked away and Harry groaned as he saw the red head walking towards the table.

"Harry mate why are you associating with these Slytherin scum. You should just come and sit at the Gryffindor table with me mate." He said.

"What was your name again?" Harry asked as he stood up putting a Greg's shoulder to keep him sitting.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said happily as he held out his hand.

"Right." Harry said ignoring Ron's hand. "Just so you know if you insult my friends ever again Red then I'm going to be forced to kick your ass. So you just go ahead and head back to your table now m'kay." He said and turned around to sit back down when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How dare you insult me like that. I was just trying to be your friend."

"I have enough friends and I don't need one like you thanks." Harry said as he turned around and pushed Ron away from him. "And I would keep your hands off of me if you know what's good for you." He said before turning around and sitting back down ignoring the looks he was getting.

"So Greg what do you like to do for fun?" He asked as he took a bite of his chicken.

**A/N so been quiet a while since I put one up hope ya like it. gonna try to get this ball rolling again and don't kill me for the long wait please and thanks.**


End file.
